disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Suicidal Stephanie
Suicidal Stephanie is the twenty third episode of Season 4 of Weird World: The TV Show and it's the 101st episode overall. Synopsis After Eleanor's death, Stephanie tries to commit suicide after suffering depression a lot. Plot TBA Transcript For a full transcript of '"Suicidal Stephanie"', click here. Characters *George Jacqueline *Stephanie *Craig *Sponghuck *Lennox *Scooter *Josie *Bash *Cole *Brent *Zayden *Reginald Adair *Alexanne *Katie *Eleanor Jacqueline (mentioned/appears in photo) *Alexanne's boyfriend (mentioned) *Alexanne's baby (mentioned) *Alexanne's parents (mentioned) Controversy The episode was extremely controversial, mainly for Stephanie attempting suicide on-screen and references to sexual assault. Many also felt it was way too depressing to be shown in the daytime. It was considered more controversial than "Glow Disco, Rockery Beach of Doom and Coke and Mirrors put together". The episode has been banned in a few countries and is now only shown in the UK and USA after 9pm. Reception The episode has received universal acclaim for it's anti-suicidal messages, backstories, music use, lack of comedy, darkness and roles of George, Stephanie and Alexanne. It has since been known as one of the best Weird World episodes and Reloaxa has named it "the best episode he's written". Trivia *This is the thirteenth episode to be rated PG. **It was rated PG for signs of blood, violence, sexual references and mild language. *This episode is often considered one of the saddest, alongside Divedown Disentanglement, Villainous or Vulnerable?, Rockery Beach of Doom, Death Comes to Call, Show on the Road, Ice vs. Fire and the majority of the Season 8 episodes. **It's because of it's music, suicidal subjects, drama and darkness. ***Many have considered it the saddest Weird World episode of all. *This is the first Weird World episode to not contain any jokes or comedy whatsoever. *This marks the second appearance of Stephanie's sister Katie and the first time she speaks. *Stephanie reveals she first came out of the closet way back in 2000, when she was hanging out with her sister Katie and her friends and they were playing a game where they had to reveal something about themselves they've never told anyone else. *The ways Stephanie tried to commit suicide: **Smoking synthetic cannabinoids (they are only making her feel suicidal and depressed) **Setting fire to herself (Stephanie keeps snapping the matches and eventually throws them away in anger) **Shooting herself in the head (Stephanie gets startled by George and nearly shoots him) **Hanging herself on a tall tree (George cut the rope before she jumped down and died; Stephanie lands in a pile of leaves) **Drinking poison (George swapped it for milk before she drank it) **Getting hit by a Vienettrain (George stopped the Vienettrain) **Drowning in the rainbow ocean (George used a giant net to catch her) **Jumping off the highest cliff in Weird World (George finally shouted "STOP" before she jumped) *This is the sixth episode to contain a sexual reference. *This is the first time only one of Stephanie's friends appears in an episode. In this case, Alexanne. **This episode shows that she works once a week as a councillor is paid $150 to do so and she got the job to get over the death of her unborn son. ***It was hinted in the episode Alter-Indie Concert that she had a job. *Alexanne reveals that she lives with her boyfriend at her parents' house. *It's revealed that Alexanne has parasomnia. *Stephanie hints in this episode that she was raped. **This was confirmed in the episode Show on the Road, where more details were given. *This episode's events were erased away following the universe's restoration in the next episode Life of Time and they never happened in the first place. **But it's revealed in the episode Smoking Problem, that Stephanie somehow seems to still remember the events of this episode. *This marks the seventh time Stephanie cries and the fifth time George cries. *This is the second time that Stephanie gets hospitalized, the first time being Divedown Disentanglement. *Stephanie's Relaxing Dreamscape has become a popular Internet meme and one of the franchise's best loved moments, praised for it's relaxing music and easy on the eye visuals. **It would then appear again in The Weird World 4nale (Part 1). Category:Episodes Category:Weird World: The TV Show episodes Category:Weird World Category:Pages by The Golden Cubit Category:Rated PG Category:Controversial episodes